Tales of Camelot
by ColorLikeWhoa
Summary: A collection of oneshots and other drabbles, with varying genres and characters. Will accept any and all requests for story ideas. Now up: Dirty Little Secret.
1. Revealed

**A/N: The first of many drabble I shall post. Yay?**

**Title: **_Revealed_

**Word Count: **_627_

**Genre: **_Humor/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _I have no writing skills._

* * *

Revealed

* * *

"You did _WHAT_?"

Merlin didn't have to look up to know that Gaius was probably giving him a death stare. "I'm sorry, I had to!" He pushed his plate away, suddenly too nervous to eat.

"You had to? Merlin, how many times have I told you that you must be patient? And you told Arthur that you're Emrys?"

Merlin shrugged. "I thought it was finally time. And Kilgharrah thought so too."

Merlin truly meant that. Arthur was king, with Gwen by his side. Morgana had not been a threat for a good 2 years. All seemed well, according to Merlin.

Gaius took a deep breath, seeming to calm down slightly. "Okay. How did he react?"

Merlin pondered his answer. "He took it pretty well, actually."

"Meaning?"

"He didn't try to kill me instantly. Or call the guards. He just kind of… stared into the distance for a while, so I left."

"Merlin, try to see sense," Gaius reprimanded, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Arthur's been raised to see magic as evil. Even though the past few years have been quiet in terms of magic, it doesn't mean that his opinions on magic will change because of you."

Merlin had been harboring a slightly hopeful, albeit apprehensive, smile on his face this whole time, but quickly faded as Gaius's words finally registered in his mind. "You're right. He's going to kill me."

Gaius gave Merlin a worried look. "Arthur's going to come here any minute, looking for you. You need to leave Camelot."

Merlin shook his head at that. "I can't. I need to face him. I'll take whatever punishment he gives me." He added, almost to himself, "I deserve it."

"Even if its death? Or being burned at the stake?" Gaius still sounded angry.

Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by three loud knocks at his door. Both Merlin and Gaius's heads snapped up in fear.

"It's Arthur." Gaius gave Merlin a look. "_Hide_."

With a nod, Merlin sprinted into his room, and closed the door as quietly as possible.

"Come in," Gaius called.

Merlin heard what sounded like a few guards walk in. Then someone spoke. "Where's Merlin?"

It was Arthur.

Gaius feigned surprise. "Merlin? Why do you want him?"

"Don't lie, Gaius." Arthur sounded impatient.

Merlin heard footsteps, coming closer to his room, and he backed up.

The door swung open, and Arthur stepped in. He scanned the room, and found Merlin frozen in the corner.

Merlin attempted a weak smile. "Do you.. Do you need anything, S-Sire?" His voice sounded feeble.

"Don't act like a girl, Merlin. I'm here to tell you that you're fired. And you can't live with Gaius anymore."

Merlin looked down, unable to meet Arthur's face. "I'm banished." It wasn't a question.

"No, you idiot."

There was something in Arthur's voice that made Merlin look up. "N-no?"

"Do you think Gwen would let me banish you? In fact, we have come to the conclusion that your bedroom won't do. You're getting the newly refurbished tower. We figured that the new Court Sorcerer would need more room than this." He gestured to Merlin's cluttered little room.

Merlin mouthed the words, "_Court Sorcerer_." He narrowed his eyes. "…You're not going to kill me?" he finally spoke.

Arthur looked at Merlin, a grim look on his face. "As much as it _pains_ me to say it, no."

Merlin's shoulders slumped at that. Arthur may have decided to make him Court Sorcerer, but he may still be mad at him for lying. Merlin had broken his trust. How could he accept that Arthur would ever _like_ him, let alone rely on him, again?

"Arthur, I'm so-"

Arthur interrupted Merlin's apology by laughing raucously. "You idiot, I could never kill my best friend."


	2. The Warlock's Fall

**A/N: So basically, I took my iPod, put it on shuffle, and blasted the first song I heard on repeat until this one-shot wrote itself. **

**Title: **_The Warlock's Fall_

**Song: **_You Should've Killed Me When You Had the Chance by A Day to Remember_

**Word Count:** _571_

**Genre:** _Suspense/Supernatural/Horror_

**Warnings:** _WHUMP. Just saying. A slightly more evil Morgana than usual, DEATH GALORE, and a very, very mad Dark!Merlin._

* * *

The Warlock's Fall

* * *

"_Please_," he begged, tears tracked down his stormy blue eyes. "I don't know where else to go."

The witch merely smirked at his broken state. "You want to join me, Merlin? Prove it," she hissed.

"I'll do anything."

Morgana sighed dramatically. "I've heard this story a thousand times." She clutched his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers. "You, the famous Emrys, was supposed to unite Albion along with the Once and Future _King_."

Merlin avoided her supercilious gaze.

"But the poor little king feels betrayed, doesn't he?" she crooned. "He wasn't so supportive when you told him the truth, was he? And you want _revenge_."

Merlin's eyes flickered up to hers for one second. She could see hurt clear in his eyes, but desire and power lay hidden underneath. Hurt and power that she could easily manipulate.

She laughed harshly. "It's time to rewrite these legends, Merlin. Together."

* * *

The sky was a perpetual black, the air shimmering with remnants of the oldest and darkest magic. The streets were lined with blood. Every inch of the city could hear the wretched cries of mothers, children, men and their families.

And this was all Merlin's doing. Camelot had fallen. Fallen to the feet of one warlock, and one warlock alone.

* * *

He simply marched into the castle, without any backup. No army could match his power. All of the knights fell with one wave of Merlin's hands. They didn't get up.

Another wave had King Arthur surrounded by a ring of burning flames.

* * *

Merlin's eyes blazed gold in front of Arthur for the second time.

The first time, Merlin had been the one pleading, with tears in his eyes. It was funny how the roles had reversed.

"Merlin." He held up his sword in a weak attempt to defend himself. "Why are you doing this? I thought... I thought you were my friend." His voice broke. "Please."

Merlin raised both of his hands, palms facing Arthur menacingly. "I was always there for you Arthur," he stated, voice unwavering. "And you never were."

Without warning, Arthur's sword clattered to the floor, and he landed next to it.

Merlin ignored Arthur's pleas. His eyes flashed gold.

The King of Camelot took his last breath in a wasted attempt to apologize to a revenge bent man who was once his friend.

* * *

"You've done well, my friend." Morgana stood next to Merlin as they watched the defeated city from afar.

Camelot was hers. Her wish had been fulfilled. He had no use for her.

"_Ábredwe_," she whispered at him.

Merlin did not collapse like he should've at her curse. He turned, and regarded her shocked face. "I thought were friends, Morgana," he said indifferently.

Her hand flew to her throat. She couldn't breathe. Merlin flicked his wrist and she fell to her knees.

"It's a shame, too. We could've rewritten the legends. Together," he said bitterly, throwing her words back in her face.

He muttered something, some spell she couldn't quite here, but it ripped her insides in the way only dark magic could.

Morgana gasped, struggling to breathe. In her haze of pain, she managed to choke one word out. "Why?"

Merlin's face was set. He didn't flinch, not once, when she suddenly let out an agonizing scream.

"Please don't leave me," she breathed when Merlin turned away from her.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance, Morgana," was all he spoke before abandoning her to die on the forest ground.

* * *

**_Ábredwe _means kill.**

**I would love it if you could please leave some advice on how to improve on this oneshot... I'll take any criticism :D**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Not that anyone reads this story, let alone the author's note, but hey, I've been gone for a while, but I'm back. Yeah... School sucks.**

* * *

**Title:** _Dirty Little Secret__  
_

**Word Count:** _335 words  
_

**Genre**_**:** Comedy/Romance/Parody (more Bromance really)  
_

**Warnings:**_ Not a Merthur oneshot. Well, unless you want it to be..._

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath. "I love Gwen."

"Okay?" Merlin glanced at Arthur as he continued to gather his dirty laundry.

"Proper love," Arthur added, clasping his hands on his desk.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I just dont want you to be.. Jealous," Arthur said, scrutinizing Merlin's every expression.

"Of you? Look, Gwen's my friend, not anything-"

"Jealous of Gwen."

Merlin mouthed the words, trying to figure out what that implied. He blinked once. Twice. Finally- "_WHAT?_"

"I know your secret. Gwen told me about your... Dress penchant. And the jewelry." Arthur seemed determined not to look Merlin in the eye. He got up and started pacing, still looking straight at the ground.

Merlin let out a shaky laugh, walking over to him. "Arthur-"

"Don't deny it," Arthur said, holding up one finger. "Its okay."

"Arthur, I'm not.. I don't-"

"You tried to hug me the other day."

Merlin spluttered. "I can't- I was trying to be supportive!"

Arthur reached out, about to lay his hand on Merlin's shoulder, but stopped and stepped back a little. "It's okay. We'll get through this. Maybe.. Maybe I should call George in. Just for a while-"

Merlin just stared at him, nonplussed. "Arthur, listen to me. I- I'm not. I don't think of you- as- I like _girls_!" he finally yelled, his voice transcending several octaves.

"Now, Merlin, there's no need to lie!" Arthur said sternly.

"I'M NOT-" Merlin paused, finally noticing Arthur's face. He was holding back laughter, eyes twinkling.

"You complete _ass_."

"You should've seen your face, Merlin!" Arthur clapped Merlin on the back, laughing loudly.

Merlin gaped at him. "What? You clotpole, cabbage-headed ignorant toad of a prince, I can't believe you would-"

"I love you too, Merlin."

* * *

**Oohhh, ambiguous ending. **


End file.
